The invention relates to a sensor module, an assembly, and a method for fabricating an assembly.
Sensor modules and sensor assemblies may contain a sensor like, for example, a micro-electro-mechanical microphone. Typically, such a micro-electro-mechanical microphone is mounted in a casing which is built of several components wherein one component of the casing is typically made of a printed circuit board. Micro-electro-mechanical microphones packaged like this are used to transform sound into electrical signals in applications where a miniaturization is of special interest.